Life Is Strange: Reunions Episode 5
by 0ChloePrice0
Summary: Another good read! stay tuned for more!


Life Is Strange

Episode Five

Reunions

I backed up against the cell bars as Rachel would walk over to me and extend her hand.

"Hi...how do you know my name?" She said as I would shake her hand.

"Your missing posters were all over Blackwell...Chloe has been searching for you." I said as she would back up.

"Chloe...I haven't heard that name in awhile now...how is she?" Rachel asked as I would smile.

"She's actually doing okay...we just escaped the storm that destoryed Arcadia Bay and then...all th-" I said only to be stopped by Rachel

"Arcadia Bay is gone?" She asked as I would nod.

"Everyone...and my parents...no..." She said holding her hands to her head as I would place a hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone got out safetly." I said as Rachel looked up.

"Really? She said as I nodded.

"Yeah...I was in class and all of a sudden a security officer busted in and told us all to go, and when I went outside Chloe took me to the truck and we left Arcadia Bay...there was alot of cars so maybe your parents were one of the cars that made it out." I said as we both would sit on the floor together.

"How is Chloe? Still the rebel I used to know?" Rachel asked as I would smile.

"The same...she has missed you and...I know I can never compare myself to you...I mean we're together and all but...she would choose you anyday." I said as Rachel would look over to me.

"I bet she loves you...and I'm glad she does." Rachel said as I would look down to the ground.

"But I know she will choose you and...I don't want to get in the way of you two being happy again." I said as I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"We...were a thing for a while sure...I still remember that play...all we wanted to do was leave Arcadia Bay for good and never look back but...those times are gone now." Rachel said as I would turn to her.

"They don't have to end...we can all leave together." I said as Rachel would smile.

"But how? We're stuck here with a madman." Rachel said as I would hold her hand.

"Well one of us is no match for that asshole but...with the two of us? We can escape this place and make him pay." I said as Rachel would nod as I told her the plan.

A couple of minutes later we both go in a fetal position next to each other as Jefferson would walk over and unlock the gate.

"You two girls having a rest huh?" He said smiling.

"Not for long." He added walking over only to gasp in surprise as I would get up and grab his legs.

"NOW RACHEL!" I said as Rachel would jump up to her feet and shove Jefferson to the floor before kicking him in the face.

"YOU FUCKING BRATS!" Jefferson screamed as we both ran out of the cell.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Jefferson screamed getting up and chasing us.

"Max over here!" Rachel said as we both hid in a corner as Jefferson would run past us.

"We need to find the keys to his car." I said as we left the spot and began searching the room before us.

"He may have them on his person Max...we need a way to trap him and knock him out." Rachel said as I would come across even more portfolios of random girls as far back as the early ninety's.

"God Rachel...so many victims...so much death." I said going through them all as Rachel would walk over.

"All drugged and abused by Jefferson...that pig is going to pay big time." Rachel said as we heard footsteps and hid.

"Girls...I just want to talk to you, nothing big." Jefferson said holding a gun.

"Oh god...he has a gun...what am I going to do?" I thought as he began looking around.

"Come on girls...I didn't mean to hurt you two it's just...you have a beauty that my camera just loves to capture, that innocence that just ooze's creativity." He said as Rachel would sneak past him.

"And I capture and hold these memories to my heart." He continued getting close to my hiding place only to open peek around and grab me.

""And you Max...oh...your going to go f-" Jefferson said before getting slammed in the head with a tripod as he fell to the ground.

"Get his keys and lets get the fuck out of here!" Rachel yelled as I would search his pockets and grabbed the key only for him to grab my leg.

"You little bitch, I'll kill you." Jefferson said keeping himself steady as I would kick him in the face and run with Rachel.

"Max! to the car!" Rachel said as I would look back.

"But Rachel! What about Jefferson? If he isn't tied up he could escape." I said running to Jefferson.

"MAX! GET IN THE CAR NOW!" Rachel said as I would get duct tape and tie his hands and feet together as I would then tie him to a nearby cubbard.

"I'll let the police handle you ...and I really feel sorry for you." I said running back to the car as Jefferson began to scream and cuss at us.

"Now let's blow this shitshow!" Rachel said as she floored it and exited the bunker as Chloe suddenly got up and looked at the speeding car.

"That fuckers going to pay BIG TIME!" Chloe said starting the truck and began to follow us.

"Fuck...I thought I would never escape from him." Rachel said as I would roll down the window and take in a big gulp of air.

"To be outside and breath in the air...it feels so amazeballs." I said as Rachel would laugh.

"Yeah...that does sum it up." Rachel said as we stopped by the hotel as David and Joyce would be outside.

"Hey guys." I said getting out as they would both look up and grow wide eyed.

"MAX!" Joyce said as she ran up to me for a hug.

"God we missed you so much Max...we were so worried about you." Joyce said as David would nod.

"Don't worry...Jefferson is tied up at the bunker...it should still be open if you want to go and arrest him." I said as David would nod.

"We're right on it." He said as I would stop him.

"There is...someone who helped me." I said motioning for her to come out.

"Who dear." Joyce said as the door opened and Rachel got out only for Joyce and David to back up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY MAX?" Chloe said parking in the hotel and getting out as Rachel would turn to her causing her to back up and hold her mouth.

R...Rachel? No...No this can't be happening...Rachel?" Chloe said bumping into the truck as Rachel would walk over to her.

"You haven't changed Chloe...I'm glad." Rachel said as Chloe broke down and hugged her.

"NO PLEASE NO...RACHEL...I LOVE YOU." Chloe screamed as they both hugged each other tightly.

"I'm...happy for them." I said as Joyce hugged me.

"You are so incredible Max...you saved the people of Arcadia Bay...and you found Rachel Amber alive? You are a hero...a hero beyond words." Joyce added as I would look to her.

"Can I...take a shower? These last few days have been...hella crazy for me." I said as Joyce would nod and let me in the hotel room.

"The bathroom is in there and...here." Joyce said giving me my old clothes as I would nod.

"Thanks ." I said heading into the bathroom and getting undressed as I would turn on the water and get in.

"This is so painful...god the bruises on my body...Jefferson wasn't very gentle with you Max." I said as the water stinged my belly and arms as I would try and focus on washing my hair and body while thinking of the past days.

"Was Rachel...always trapped in that bunker? And who was the body me and Chloe found? I said still not grasping anything only to hear the door open and Chloe rush in.

"MAX!" Chloe said as I would hide myself behind the curtain and blush.

"Hi Chloe." I said as Chloe would walk over and kiss my face.

"God Max I was so scared...I thought I lost you." Chloe said as I would smile.

"I do hurt...alot from what he did to me...I have the bruises to prove it." I said as Chloe would blush.

"Sorry for...busting in on you like that...guess it's payback for seeing me naked huh?" Chloe said as I would roll my eyes.

"Your not letting me live that down." I said as Chloe would smirk.

"Nope...now get done and meet me and Rachel in our room...there's some questions I have for her." Chloe said as I would nod and finish my shower.

I put on my same jane doe outfit and proceeded into Chloe's room as I saw Chloe and Rachel hug.

"If this is a bad time I can leave." I said as Chloe got up and walked over to me giving me a big hug.

"Not a chance Max Tastic...I'm never leaving you out of my sight again." Chloe said bringing me over to the bed as we sat down beside Rachel.

"So Rachel...this is my girlfriend Max, and Max this is my...well...this is Rachel." Chloe added as we both shook hands.

"Nice to meet someone that can tame old Chloe here." Rachel teased as Chloe would fold her arms.

"Woah now...tame me? I have no idea what your smoking sista but noone tames the mighty Chloe Price." Chloe said as me and Rachel would laugh.

"God it's so good to have everyone here." Chloe added laying down on the bed as Rachel would lay beside her.

"So what happened? And go from the beginning because I want to know everything." Chloe finally said getting up and looking over to Rachel.

"Me too...this seems hella weird." I said as Rachel would sigh.

"I was with Frank for a time...got into some bad stuff and just kind of broke it off with him, he's a good guy...a great guy but...I guess we kind of fell apart." Rachel said as Chloe would look away.

"You and Frank...were a thing?" I said as Rachel would get up.

"We did thing's together...we had sex...Frank was always gentle with me...and we would always get into something we wern't supposed to." Rachel said as Chloe would hold her hands to her face.

"You fucked my dealer? God Rachel why?" Chloe asked as Rachel would sigh.

"I wasn't in my right frame of mind Chloe...thing's were happening to me and...we needed the money so we could leave but...but when I met Frank it was like it all changed." Rachel said as my stomach began to growl.

"I'm so sorry...I haven't eaten anything in five days...and I'm feeling sick." I said as Chloe would hold me.

"Just the thought of that sick fuck torturing you and Rachel...I just wish I could get a chance to kill that bastard." Chloe said helping me up as Rachel would get up as well.

"Well then let's eat." Rachel said holding up a wad of cash as our eyes would widen.

"Woah Rachel! Your rich!" Chloe yelled as Rachel nodded.

"Got it from that asshole Jefferson...figured we earned ourselves some food after all that happened to us." Rachel said as I would get up only to fall to the floor as Chloe would get down and pick me up.

"Max?" Chloe said as I would slowly rub my eyes.

"Okay...I am so hella weak right now." I said as Rachel and Chloe would pick me up and set me down on the bed.

"God Max...you gotta stop scaring me baby." Chloe said as me and Rachel would snap our necks to her.

"Woah..." Rachel and I both said at the same time as Chloe would look at us.

"What?" Chloe said as I would laugh.

"You called me baby." I said as Chloe would rub the back of her head.

"Yeah sorry...I mean we are together and...well..." Chloe began to say only getting more red as I would kiss her on the lips.

"I know." I said as we would get up and head out to the diner.

We got to the diner only to see it packed as Chloe would roll her eyes.

"Arcadia Bay gets destroyed and all the people flock to one diner." Chloe said only to look up and see Joyce.

"That explains the big crowd! Joyce is working!" I said smiling as we would find the only empty table in the whole diner as we would all take a seat.

"Your mom makes the best bacon and eggs Chloe." Rachel added as Chloe would laugh.

"I have to put up with her cooking every day...but it's still good." Rachel would say as Chloe would push her.

"So let's see what they have at this place." Chloe said opening up a nearby menu as Joyce would walk over to us.

"Hello young ladies! And what are you all hungry for?" Joyce said as I would begin drooling.

"A hambuger...two hamburgers...fries and a giant chocolate milkshake." I said as Chloe and Rachel would look at me.

"Max...you eating for two over there?" Chloe asked as I would shake my head.

"Sorry...being without anything for five days kind of gets it out of you." I said as we would laugh and order eggs and bacon.

"coming right up." Joyce said as Chloe would smack the table.

"Okay...story time peeps...Rachel...tell us everything." Chloe said as Rachel would sigh.

"I met Jefferson one day at photography class when it had just started...he was so youthful and full of life and changed the way I not only saw pictures...but myself." Rachel began as we would lean in.

"One day he stopped me on the usual monday class." She said looking up as the scene turned to the school.

"Hi !" Rachel said as he would flash a smile.

"Why hello there Rachel! It's so good to see you again." Jefferson said as they would both enter the classroom.

"I can't wait for you to tell us about the next lesson, I'm learning so many thing's." Rachel said as Jefferson would walk over to his desk.

"Well you know Rachel, you are a very talented girl...and I would love to harness that energy and spirit to it's full potential." Jefferson said as Rachel would nod.

"Then show me everything ...I want to know everything about potography." Rachel said as Jefferson would smile.

"Okay then." He said as the scene turned back to the diner.

"So you were obsessed with Jefferson?" Chloe said as Rachel would sigh.

"Yeah...he had me around his finger...and wasn't willing to let go at all." Rachel said taking a sip of her coffee as Joyce would bring out three plates for us.

"Max,I had them back extra for you." Joyce said as I would nod.

"Thank you ." I said taking the plate and eating the strips of bacon.

"So what happened next?" Chloe said as Rachel would look at us.

"We began working together...it felt like I had known him all my life and we were just reconnecting...and then one night I was taking a walk through campus only to feel a sting to my neck...next thing I knew I wound up in this...room." Rachel said as Chloe would hold her head.

"Probably another one of Jeffersons shit bunkers." Chloe said as I would chime in.

"The dark room...I know because I've been there...more then once." I said still eating my bacon as Rachel would look over to me.

"Yeah...he called it his dark room, that's where he had been placing the kidnapped girls at...and once they were dead he would find places to put them...away from anyone or anything." Rachel said as Chloe would shake her head.

"Fuck men...they are nothing but sick demented bastards!" Chloe said as Rachel would eat her bacon.

"Warren is nice...we share flash drives and watch movies together." I said as Chloe would look at me.

"Okay...some guys are assholes." Chloe would say eating her eggs as Rachel would continue.

"Jefferson had another guy come in and watch him at work...Nathon Precott, Nathon was out of it most times...but he never really hurt me...there was one day though." Rachel said as the scene would turn to the dark room as Jefferson was snapping pictures.

"Excellent...hold that pose...yes just like that." Jefferson said as Rachel would narrow her eyes at him.

"That anger...innocence lost...that's it." Jefferson said snapping more pics as Nathon would take the needle and fill it all the way up.

"Let's give her another dose." Nathon said walking over to Rachel as Jefferson saw this and set down the camera only to walk over and hit Nathon."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Jefferson screamed at Nathon as he backed up.

"Just giving th-" Nathon said as Jefferson shoved him to the wall and picked up the needle.

"Just fucking what? Oh no...I was just going to OVERDOSE HER!" He screamed throwing the needle down.

"But I've seen you do it a million times! I know what I'm doing!" Nathon protested as Jefferson would grab him by his throat.

"You are not to lay a hand on Rachel! You are not to touch one hair on her head, do I make myself clear?" Jefferson said letting Nathon go as he would walk away.

"I hate you!" Nathon yelled leaving the bunker as the scene would go back to the diner.

"Shit...so Nathon just took off like that?" Chloe said as Rachel would nod.

"Nathon took a camera and the needle that he had picked up before storming off and go to American Rust...he found some homeless girl hanging around our little shake and decided to dope her and take pictures of her...she died instantly from the huge dose and Nathon freaked out...he tried cutting the body up and dipping a hole to throw the body in...he then came to Jefferson saying he killed this woman that bore an exact resemblance to me and Jefferson decided to run with the story that I had gone missing...he also had the back up body plan in case anyone were to go snooping...or become a detective." Rachel said as Chloe would look at her.

"Wait...he had two plans in place?" She said as Rachel nodded.

"He wanted to make sure that I was gone...and that's when he took me to that bunker and hid me there...he would come back rarely to feed and water me...and then Max showed up." Rachel added holding my hand.

"This is wild...this is so hella wild...Max your...your a super hero." Chloe said as I would blush while eating my eggs.

"All I need now...are my parents." Rachel said as Chloe would nod.

"I bet they escaped the place in time...we may see them yet." Chloe said finishing her plate as Rachel would take another sip from her coffee.

"Well...we are free to do whatever we want for today!" Chloe said as I would eat my toast.

"What do you want to do today?" Rachel said as Chloe would shrug.

"I have no fucking clue to be honest...usually I would go to American Rust but...the storm might have made that a memory." Chloe said as Rachel would sit back and look at me.

"It's so good to meet you Max." Rachel said as I would smile.

"I told Chloe that...I wouldn't compare to her...I mean you two." I said as Chloe would hug me.

"Your amazing Max." Chloe said kissing me cheek as I would giggle.

"Chloe...I mean if you two ever wanted to get back together..." I said looking down as Chloe would hug me tight.

"I am not abandoning my Max pop tart." Chloe would say as I would blush red.

"You two are so good for each other." Rachel said as I would smile.

"Thanks Rachel." I said as Chloe would kiss all over my face.

"Chloe..." I said as Chloe would smile.

"Sorry Max...I just got so worried about you." Chloe said looking down as I would lift her chin up.

"The only thing I ever thought about was you Chloe." I said as she would smile.

"Okay okay...let's quit this mushy shit and let's hit the road!" Chloe said getting up and clapping her hands as I finished my plate and got up as well.

"Where are we even going?" I said as Chloe would shrug.

"No fucking clue but...we can't go far seeing as we still have to stay here and...yeah." Chloe said as we all headed outside to see helicopters fly past us to Arcadia Bay.

"What's going on?" I said as Chloe would shrug.

"No idea...but I did see a fleet of builders go into the town...I'm guessing their serious about rebuilding." Chloe said as Rachel would nod.

"It will take a year for the place to be rebuilt though." I said as Rachel would shake her head.

"Might be months...there are alot of builders there." Rachel said as we would look into the distance.

"Well we're here and that's what matters!" Chloe said as we hopped in the truck.

"Next stop...wherever the fuck we can go next...cuz I have no idea." Chloe added as me and Rachel would laugh as music would begin playing.

Over in Arcadia Bay the whole place was being cleaned as the builders were in full rebuild mode with Victoria and Nathon leading the charge, while at the hotel many people were still talking about the storm, David and the officers had just detained Jefferson and had him at the local police station as he would scream and cuss only to recieve a slap to the face by David. Over at the park me and Rachel and Chloe would sit at a nearby bench looking up at the sky while talking about our childhood and everything that's been happening with us as Chloe would hold my hand.

"My powers saved everyone in Arcadia Bay...and to think, all it took was me changing everything in that bathroom that day." I said as Rachel would look at me.

"You have powers?" Rachel said as I would nod.

"I have the power to rewind time." I said as Rachel got up and looked at me

"I remember you." Rachel said as we both looked at her.

"you killed me."

On the next Life Is Strange

"In another time...you killed me...I have no idea why I know this...I just do." Rachel said

"I wanted to save everyone! But I changed fate so many times that the bounds between reality and time have torn apart!" I cried.

"Please Chloe...kill me now! I want to die!" I said as Chloe held a gun to my head.

"KILL ME NOW!" 


End file.
